malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Darkness Comes to Kurald Galain * Lord of Hate dissolves Jaghut civilizationForge of Darkness, Chapter 3, UK HC p.55 * Mother Dark assumes leadership of the TisteForge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.264-5 * Anomander Rake named First Son of DarknessForge of Darkness, Chapter 3, UK HC p.78 * Birth of the Tiste Andii and Tiste LiosanForge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.270-1 * Draconus opens the Gate of Darkness in KharkanasForge of Darkness, Chapter 20, UK HC p.651 * Tiste civil warForge of Darkness, Chapter 20, UK HC p.660 The First Days of the Sundering of Emurlahn * Combined forces of Tiste Andii and Tiste Edur defeat the armies of the K'Chain Che'Malle.Midnight Tides, Prologue * Scabandari Bloodeye betrays Silchas Ruin, and leaves him at an Azath House.Midnight Tides, Prologue 298,665 years before Burn's Sleep * Maeth'ki Im (Pogrom of the Rotted Flower), 33rd Jaghut WarMemories of Ice, Prologue * The First Gathering of the Imass * Pran Chole and Kilava Onass are still mortalMemories of Ice, Prologue * A Jaghut mother, hunted by Imass gives her son and daughter to Kilava, who then places them in the Rent.Memories of Ice, Prologue 119,739 years before Burn's Sleep * Fall of the Crippled GodMemories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.34 119,736 years before Burn's Sleep * Time of DyingMemories of Ice, Prologue * High King Kallor destroys the entire continent of JacurukuMemories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.34 * K'rul, Draconus and Sister of Cold Nights curse Kallor to immortality, he in turn curses each of them.Memories of Ice, Prologue * K'rul creates the Imperial Warren by sweeping the devastation from the land into the new warren so that the land might healMemories of Ice, Prologue 33,421 years before Burn's Sleep * Seventh century of the 12th Lamatath campaign of the Jaghut WarAssail (novel), Prologue 6,031 years before Burn's Sleep * Hel'eth Jal Im (Pogrom of the White Stag), 51st Jaghut WarAssail (novel), Prologue 3,411 years before Burn's Sleep * Temal begins constructing the StormwallStonewielder, Prologue, UK TPB p.18 Calculated by knowing Korelri year 4178 equals 1167BS and that the Stormwall was started 400 years before the start of the Korelri calendar 3,011 years before Burn's Sleep * The Stormwall is completed, the beginning of the Korel calendarStonewielder, Prologue, UK TPB p.22 Calculated by knowing Korelri year 4178 equals 1167BS 837 years before Burn's Sleep * The city of Darujhistan is founded 263rd year of Burn's Sleep * Gas is first used to light one of the quarters of DarujhistanGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.178 363rd year of Burn's Sleep * Approximate year Anomander Rake was last visited by Icarium who was in the company of Mappo Runt and Osseric. Caladan Brood was also present.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.577 1058th year of Burn's Sleep * Malazan Empire is founded 1061th year of Burn's Sleep * Approximate year when Itko Kan becomes part of the Malazan EmpireGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.14 1066th year of Burn's Sleep * The Crimson Guard vow to defeat the Malazan Empire * Approximate year Li Heng and The Protectress fall to the Malazans at the hands of the T'lan Imass.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 3, US HC p.344Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, US HC p.207 1067th year of Burn's Sleep * Approximate year of the Malazan invasion of the Crimson Guard lands on StratemReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.169, When Stoop reunites with Skinner in 1166BS he mentions that it has been nearly a century since the Guard left Stratem * Approximate year of the start of the Crimson Guard Diaspora * Approximate year of Ryllandaras' captivity at Li HengReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.137, During the Malazan civil war Silk says that it has been nearly a century since Ryllandaras' imprisonment 1084th year of Burn's Sleep * Year(+/- 1) of Dujek Onearm's birth according to a reference in Gardens of the Moon.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.65 - Dujek was described as being 79 in 1163 BS Go to Talk:Timeline for discussion of possible timeline inconsistency. 1135th year of Burn's Sleep * (Probable) Start of the occupation of the Lands of Fist by the 6th ArmyStonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.22 - Korelri year 4156 was the 11th year of the occupation. Korelri year 4178 was equivalent to 1167BS 1145th year of Burn's Sleep * Korelri year 4156 SW (Since the Wall)Stonewielder, Prologue, US HC p.22 * Year 11 of the Malazan Occupation of the Lands of Fist 1149th year of Burn's Sleep * Fiddler joins the Malazan ArmyDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, Tor MMPB, Page 65, Fiddler tells Kimloc in 1164 BS, that he joined the Malazan Army 15 years ago. 1152nd year of Burn's Sleep * The Malazan Empire begins its conquest of GenabackisGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.32 - Aragan's comment roughly supports this dateGardens of the Moon, Epigraph Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.51 * Kellanved and Cotillion leave on a mysterious journey 1152/1153 Burn's Sleep * Slaughter in Aren by the Logros T'lan Imass as they put down rebellionDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.94/95 calculation is based on the timeframe given for the surrender of Karakarang and the known beginning of the Genabackan Campaign 1153rd year of Burn's Sleep * Karakarang, the Holy City of the Tanno cult surrenders peacefully after negotiations between Kimloc and Dujek.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.94/95 1154th year of Burn's Sleep * Dassem Ultor is presumed dead at Y'GhatanGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.5 * Riots in the Mouse Quarter of Malaz City are put down by forces under WhiskeyjackGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.3-8 * Last year of Emperor Kellanved's reignGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.3 * Night of the Shadow Moon in Malaz City. The Shadow Throne receives its new master.Night of Knives, Prologue * First year of Empress Laseen's reign.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.12 Laseen begins purge of Quon Tali noble families and the Empire is rocked by riots and mass executions.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US HC p.37 * The Warren of Shadow is open to humans againGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.132 1155th year of Burn's Sleep * Approximate time of Crimson Guard's Second InductionReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.12, Ogilvy was recruited in the Second Induction, a decade before Kyle's recruitment in Return of the Crimson Guard 1156th year of Burn's Sleep * The Malazan Empire allies with the MoranthGardens of the Moon, Epigraph Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.10 1158th year of Burn's Sleep * First of the Seven Years of Dryjhna, the Apocalyptic * Approximate year the Malazan Empire loses contact with the 6th Army on the Lands of FistStonewielder, Chapter 4, US HC p.190 1159th year of Burn's Sleep * Year of the White Veins in the EbonyMidnight Tides, Prologue * Trull Sengar is shorn and left to die in the Nascent on his brother Rhulad's order. Steven Erikson confirms 1159 as the date of Trull's shorning in this Q&A(see also Talk:Timeline for discussion on timeline inconsistencies) * The Free Cities establish contracts with the Crimson Guard and the Tiste Andii regiments of Moon's Spawn. The Malazan 5th Army is pushed back and bogged down in Blackdog Forest for the next four years.Gardens of the Moon, Epigraph Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.10Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.61 - the Malazan 5th army had opposed Brood and his forces for four years by 1163BS * Urugal the Woven's YearHouse of Chains, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.32 * Karsa Orlong leaves his village 1160th year of Burn's Sleep * First year of the Pannion DominMemories of Ice, Chapter 1 * Season of Rot in Unta * the Siege of Pale begins 1161st year of Burn's Sleep * Year of the Late Frost * 103rd year of the Malazan EmpireGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US HC p.32 * 7th year of Empress Laseen's rule * The Ascension of the Empty Hold * Itko Kan massacre by the Hounds of ShadowGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17 * Sorry is possessed by CotillionGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.19 1162nd year of Burn's Sleep * Letherii Seventh Closure (see Talk:Timeline for discussion on timeline inconsistencies) 1163rd year of Burn's Sleep * 907th year in the Third MillenniumGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.171 * 105th year of the Malazan EmpireGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US HC p.57 * 9th year of Empress Laseen's rule * Year of the CullDeadhouse Gates, Prologue, UK MMPB p.23 * Season of Rot in Unta * Year of the Shattered MoonGardens of the Moon, Epigraph Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.51 * End of the Siege of Pale * The Year of the Five TusksGardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, US HC p.402 * The Jaghut Tyrant Raest is released * Death of Adjunct Lorn * Felisin Paran is sent to the Otataral mines by her sister, Adjunct TavoreDeadhouse Gates, Prologue, UK MMPB p.29-31 1164th year of Burn's Sleep * Year of the Moon's Tears * 10th year of Empress Laseen's ruleDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 1 * The Sixth in the Seven Years of Dryjhna, the Apocalyptic * Tellann year of the Second GatheringMemories of Ice, Chapter 1 * Istral’fennidahn, the season of D’rek, Worm of AutumnThe Bonehunters, Prologue * Siege of Capustan * Siege of Coral * The Whirlwind rebellion begins * Adjunct Tavore kills Sha'ik Reborn * The Bonehunters are born in fire at the Last Siege of Y'GhatanThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7The Bonehunters, Chapter 18 1165th year of Burn's Sleep * Kyle is conscripted into the Crimson GuardReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, US HC p.7 * 11th year of Empress Laseen's reign * 99th year of the Crimson Guard's Vow 1166th year of Burn's Sleep * Battle of the Plains * Last year of Empress Laseen's reign 1167th year of Burn's Sleep * First year of Emperor Mallick Rel's reignStonewielder, Prologue * Korelri year 4178 SW (Since the Wall)Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.43 * Year 33 of the Malazan Occupation of the Lands of Fist * Malazan Expeditionary Force sent to Korel to bring the renegade 6th Army to heel * Fall of the Stormwall ? * Bonehunters battle against K'Chain Nah'ruk * Six days later, Tavore's parley with alliesThe Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p.94 * Battle of the Spire Start of Burn's Sleep calendar year The first day of the Burn's Sleep calendar year appeared to be the first day of Spring instead of the Malazan equivalent of January 1st. In Gardens of the Moon the changeover from the Year of the Tusk to the Year of the Moon's Tears was tied to the Gedderone Fête celebrating the first day of Spring.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, US HC p.171Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, US HC p.402 The Burn's Sleep calendar seemed to follow the same convention. The majority of events covered in Gardens of the Moon leading to the Gedderone Fete were recorded as occurring in 1163BS.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US HC p.57 The events of Memories of Ice were recorded as occurring two months after the Fete in 1164BS.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1 Notes and References pl:daty de:Zeitleiste Category:Events